Imagine This: Seth Rollins
by MsConCon
Summary: A collection of my personally written Seth Rollins imagine scenarios requested by readers of wweimagine over on Tumblr.
1. Good and Plenty (Original Idea)

**Be nice or I bite. This is my disclaimer.**

**Smut warnings!**

* * *

He was watching you again.

You could feel it. You smirked pulling your leg up behind you, doing an old stretch you had learned back in your old days of being a cheerleader and eventual bun-head, one you liked to think you perfected. You waited in anticipation for the intake of breath behind you and weren't disappointed when you leaned back a little more, pulling your leg a little tighter, a little higher, placing your head against your foot. You smirked in silent glee _'Got ya!'_ You thought, loosening the hold to drop your leg slowly, shaking said leg and arm a little before moving to the other side. This time you got a small groan in response. You hummed a little, your smirk growing. It's like he couldn't help himself anymore.

'_I know the feeling,'._ You were a big fan of everything he did, everything he was. Heck he made eating look like an art. You loved how devoted he was to his craft, he was always working hard to keep his sexy physic and learn new moves, different set lists. You saw how he was with his friends, goofy and caring. He was always humble when meeting fans and no matter what he always seemed to have a smile on his face when it came to work…well work and you. He thought he was the only one watching someone in this relationship. He wasn't. You started watching him at the same time he noticed you.

That was nearly three months ago.

This game you two played was still red hot.

"Um…you are aware that you have a set of eyes on you," One of your good friends Trinity otherwise as Naomi of the Funkadactyls whispered behind you startling you for a second before she rounding to stand directly in front of you. You dropped your pose shrugging a little.

"Why do you think I stretch outside the locker room," You asked her and she looked at you in shock before laughing.

"Girl, you bad."

"Nah, just got it bad for a certain Shield member over there," You motioned with a nod behind you.

"Like we haven't noticed."

You two started to walk away and you heard a smack and some whispering and hissing and you pursed your lips. "Trin, what's going on back there," You asked not even bothering to look behind you as you two kept on walking. Trinity briefly turned around, laughing for a moment at the guys behind you before quickly turning around a moment later to talk to you and watch where she was going.

"It looks like Dean is berating Seth for something, pointing toward you and Roman is shaking his head like usual."

You lifted an eyebrow in amusement loving that you were the cause of such trouble.

"Anywho, we have a match to focus on remember? Or are you too distracted," Trinity asked interrupting your gloating.

"No, no, not distracted at all," You shook your head, turning a little to look at Seth who was surprise-surprise, looking at you. You winked and he narrowed his eyes studying your form from head to toe. You couldn't help but become aroused from his heated gaze returning it with an eyebrow raise. This dude always turned you on so bad. Question was why didn't you two ever make a move, do anything about it? Guess you guys would have to continue to run around in circles around the other until one of you gave in and you knew that sure as hell wouldn't be you. You added a little sway to your walk after you turned back around and you could hear your friend laugh a little beside you.

No problem. You loved playing with Seth.

You made it back through the curtains twenty minutes later after your match alongside Naomi, groaning. You grabbed a towel from a nearby production table, along with a water going back over it in your head. It had been quite grueling. Kaitlyn, a newly turned heel who in a weird turn of events was siding with her old best friend AJ, had really giving you a beating out there. You wondered if it had been about Seth. You had noticed her eyeballing him lately.

Too bad he was yours.

You might actually be sporting some bruises in the next couple of days with how stiff she had been working you out there. Most days you definitely would have gotten a hot head and confronted her or anyone else about being unprofessional but today was not that day. All you wanted to do was get out of here and chill in a nice relaxing hot tub or maybe go for a swim. You were in a particular mood and all of it had to do with one man. You had some steam to blow off and lying in bed with your rabbit just wasn't gonna cut it. You needed to be on the brink of exhaustion so you weren't up all night thinking about the two toned man, tossing and turning because no matter how much you tried relieving yourself you were still, always, turned on. You tossed your empty bottle into a nearby trash can and proceeded to skip forward nearly tumbling to the floor taking the hard body in front of you with you. The person grunted reaching out to steady himself and you felt a pair of gloved hands grab your upper arms.

"Seth," You breathed without even bothering to look up. Seth looked down at you, his gaze intense and you stared right back expecting him to say something, anything. He didn't and it was a battle of wills before you two were interrupted by his teammates.

"Yo Seth! We're on in ten! Move your ass," Dean Ambrose yelled behind him and Seth let you go as he watched you. It's like his eyes were saying make your move.

"Seth," Roman barked.

"Yeah," He turned a little to look at his partners. "I got it, I got it." He turned back to look at you and tucked a lose strand of hair behind one of your ears before running off leaving you breathless.

Great. Just great. You weren't getting any sleep tonight.

A little while later after a bite to eat and a shower you were making your way down to the hotel pool, a towel over your shoulder clad in a your newest bikini set. You decided to forgo an actual top and had nothing else on but a pair of worn jean shorts over the bottoms and flip flops on your feet. A water bottle was securely in your right hand. A little night swim was gonna calm your nerves. It was late and you needed to get some rest, you had some traveling to do.

You pulled open the door letting out a whistle at the expensive set up and happily made it over to the nice clear pool, looking over you saw an equally nice hot tub and sighed in happiness. You couldn't be happier. Placing your belongings on a lounge chair beside the pool, you stripped off your shorts and kicked off your flip flops, immediately diving in the pool. You came up pushing your hair out of your face and kicked back treading water in contentment. Closing your eyes you let the water sooth you. The door to the place opened and closed minutes later signaling someone's arrival and you groaned in disappointment. Crap. There went your alone time. Guess it was good while it lasted. You leaned your head back in the water discreetly trying to see who had interrupted your time and nearly drowned. Flailing around like an idiot you were finally able to stand a couple of moments later.

Shit! Damn it! '_Smooth…real smooth' _you thought as you slowly turned to face the dude beside the pool. Except he wasn't there anymore! You turned to the left and right looking for him only to feel a tap on your shoulder. You yelped startled. "Damn it dude! Don't do that!"

He chuckled and you looked at him biting onto your bottom lip in nervousness, not that you would ever let him know that. Seth stopped looking down at your mouth before his eyes snapped up to your own.

"Are you following me," You asked him and he shook his head. You crossed your arms placing them right under your breasts and of course his gaze followed.

Ok, this was happening too much. It seemed like everywhere you went Seth was there. At work you'd go to warm up in the ring before the show, he'd be there sitting in the stands flipping through his phone or staring off into silence, you'd go to grab a bite to eat in catering, him and his buddies were already there laughing their asses off, playing a game of cards. Hell you were here right now and you had never *ever* ran into him at all during your many, many nightly workouts or swims. And you had many.

What was all this? You watched him for a long moment, only shrugging when you couldn't figure it all out without getting a headache and just decided you wouldn't let it bug you and that you'd do some laps in the pool. You kind of noticed Seth do a few of his own after a while. At times it seemed like he was trying to race you but you were so focused you didn't really think too much of it. You were on lap ten when your muscles started to scream at you to stop, you felt the burn, big time, and you were really feeling quite lethargic. _'Time to get out.' _It took you a minute to make it to the edge of the pool where your stuff was located. You placed your hands on the concrete but by that time you were freaking out a little. You had totally forgotten about Seth. Where was he anyway? You heard bubbling coming from beside you and glanced to the right seeing him leaning against one side of the hot tub, his head thrown back a small amount, arms rested up beside him. Every now and then it looked like his mouth was moving in what looked like moans? Or was it pants? You couldn't decide and you watched him, studying him from his head down to his glorious chest, trying to see lower but oh hindrances of hindrances the water was blocking your view. You looked away and hopped out of the pool trying not to make a big splash and gather attention to yourself. But who were you kidding? You wanted Seth's attention on you.

You always did but either he didn't hear you or care to acknowledge you because there he sat in that same relaxed position. You stilled, flushing. He wasn't even doing anything and he was turning you on! You had it bad. But the faces…You shook your head at yourself quickly walking off, your feet making hard slapping noises on the ground.

Unbeknownst to you Seth had been watching you the whole time and he too was enjoying the view. He saw you looking at him and he wanted to make you suffer, that's why he added the little oohs and ahhs but what he didn't expect was actually picturing different ways in which he'd be saying them, different positions…with you and god damn it, he was hard and wanting you worse than before. Your little bikini didn't help matters…

The door to the women's locker room had just closed behind you before Seth quickly stood up to follow you, checking behind him to make sure no one was coming in the area. When he saw the coast was clear he quickly padded over to the door you had just passed through. He placed a hand on the handle, let out a small huff of air and quickly pushed the door open. You were just untying your bikini top, your arms behind you loosening the straps when you heard a click. The hairs on your body stood on end alerting you to the presence behind you. You almost turned around but decided against it, and finished undoing your top placing your hands under the cups to take it off of you, you were just reaching for your bottoms when Seth pushed off the door having had enough. He silently made it behind you and you inhaled. He was so close.

"Purple looks good on you," He whispered in your left ear, his breath on your neck, you kept looking forward your breath catching in your throat. Seth slid up behind you, your bodies close to one another's, slowly melding together. He pushed you forward with the front of his thighs and you stumbled forward a bit but he was already reaching out to grab a hold of your breasts, steadying you. He swiftly turned you two to face the mirrors over the sink on you right and you watched as he squeezed you, played with your mounds, his mouth slowly descending towards the right side of your neck. He latched on making you gasp and one of his hands traveled over your stomach, down a thigh to reach your arm, lifting it to place on the back of his head. You took in the sight, your forehead scrunching in what looked like pain but was actual pleasure all while Seth took his time kissing up your neck, sucking on you, licking your neck. He was breathing on you, taking you in before moving to the other side, his free hand roaming your thigh a little making you shudder, your legs got weak and he brought his hand up to wrap around your stomach, you groaned in disappointment.

You were soaked. You wanted him. He needed to do more than just touch you.

You smacked his hand that was on your breast, pinching your nipple, to the side and spun in his arms slamming your lips on his, grabbing the side of his face roughly. The strands of wet hair felt good to your skin. You felt like every part of you was on fire and you guys had barely gotten started. Seth groaned leaning his head to the side parting his lips taking yours into his even more. Your knees buckled and he held you tight starting to nibble on your bottom lip, you were ready to open up to him but decided against it at the last second dropping to your knees quickly, he looked on confused for a moment and you smirked pushing against his chest slamming him back against the lockers. Seth grunted, trying to straighten his vision but you were quicker than him and his trunks were snatched down, his erection popping out nearly slapping you in the face. You squirmed, moaning, your mouth watering at the thought of pleasuring him. You placed a hand on him, looking at him, seeing him watch you in anticipation and you gave him a good squeeze testing out what you had to work with.

"Haley," He whined and you shuddered. That was the first time you had heard your name come out of his mouth all night add to the fact that he whined and oh boy…

You lifted his shaft up to align with your lips and you stuck your tongue out licking up the precum before pulling back kissing down the side of his erection and up, the same being done to the other side afterwards. He slapped his hands on your shoulders, kneading them, urging you on. He looked like he was being tortured and you decided to take pity on him wrapping your lips around him taking him in your mouth. Seth couldn't help the sharp thrust at that and you hummed in surprise before you slowly started to bob your head licking all around the underside of his cock, swirling your tongue on both sides. You opened your mouth up more taking him in deeper and deeper. He groaned. He was bottomed out and you stopped there for a moment bobbing your head on him before you pulled back licking on him, suckling him, moving your head up and down on his cock. He started to pump along with your mouth and you looked up at him, he groaned trying to watch you through hooded eyes but kept failing miserably as your mouth was giving him too much pleasure. His hands were now in your hair holding you to him and you noticed his pants picking up. You worked him faster and faster, his hips moving in tune with you, at times he nearly gagged you but you didn't mind. You pulled back to start sucking on the tip and Seth bent down grabbing you under your arms switching positions. He slammed you into the lockers and before you could even catch your breath Seth was down on his knees snatching your bikini bottoms to the side sliding his tongue in between your slick folds. He tasted you, licking you from top to bottom flicking your clit a few times, grabbing a leg to place over one of his shoulders. You couldn't help your loud moans. He was relentless licking you anywhere he could reach, you panted, gripping his hair as he circled your opening, thrusting his tongue in a moment later. You trembled and Seth started to tongue fuck you. "God," You whispered. "God, god, god."

You pushed against his face and he hummed, the vibrations, your undoing. He was lapping up your finish when you let out a loud huff in happiness. You allowed your head to fall back against the lockers with a small thud, a satisfied smile on your face but Seth had other ideas. He reached up pulling your swimsuit bottoms off and you had no choice but to help when he tapped your feet impatiently, one by one. You looked down at him running your hands through his hair and he smirked back before he spun you around and this time your front was against the lockers, your sensitive breasts touching the cold metal. You hissed and you felt Seth place a hand under your right thigh after some rustling. You figured he had been kicking off his trunks. You were fine just lying there, your check against the cold, your puckered nipples tightening even more from the temperature but your resting didn't last long as Seth lifted your leg placing it back against his waist burying himself inside of you. You quietly moaned and he groaned slamming all the way into you. You yelped in shock and then Seth was quickly pumping into you, almost stabbing you, not allowing you to get used to him and you loved every second of it. He pulled you off of the lockers to place a hand on the front of your throat feeling your throat muscles work overtime as he caused you to mewl and moan and whimper, his other hand playing with your lower belly. You felt like you had butterflies fluttering around from his touch. You circled your hips and Seth groaned circling back before slamming into your roughly. He did it again and you started to respond. When Seth pulled back you slammed down on him. He pulled your leg from its tight grip on his waist. "You're so flexible baby," He moaned moving it to the side holding it up, you shook, this felt really good. You felt his balls slapping against you and you kept on slamming against him harder and harder. Your hands had found the back of his head, one on his neck, clawing at him and scratching him.

"Yes," You yelled out.

"Yeah," He agreed. "This is what you wanted isn't it?"

"Seth…make me cum," You whined letting your head drop back on his shoulder, turning it to look him in the eye. Seth returned you gaze, letting his hand travel downward on your stomach before he started rubbing your clit with slow precise movements. You shook before releasing on him.

"Mmm," Seth hummed and your hand fell from around his neck, head lolling on your chest, your eyes closed.

"So good," You groaned.

Seth shook his head, chuckling. He was still moving in you, albeit slower. "Not yet," He murmured and your eyes popped open. What?!

Seth pulled out turning you to face him, he grabbed you right under your thighs lifting you up and around him and you hand no choice but to latch on and wrap your arms around him too, lest you'd fall. He took no time in sliding into and you arched back, groaning, giving him a good view of your ample chest. Seth grunted slamming you up and down on his cock.

"Seth," You moaned. "I don't know if I can-"

"Just a little more baby," He hissed working even harder, even faster. You started to feel the familiar coiling in your lower belly and your walls began fluttering around his cock. This guy was gonna be the death of you. All you could do was hold on for the ride, tears coming to your eyes.

"Seth," You panted over and over.

Seth groaned stumbling forward, you two crashing into the lockers with a bang. You looked down on him, holding him close to you. He reached between you two simply touching your clit as he gave each of your breasts a quick nip and that was it for you again. The waves of pleasure rolled through your body leaving you thoroughly satisfied and unable to take any more.

"Haley," Seth howled and you sighed as you felt him flow into you.

It took you guys a moment to gather your bearings, just standing there, each of you trying to catch your breath, your fingers running through his hair softly. Seth pulled back a lazy smile on his face.

"Now why didn't we do this earlier," He asked you.

All you could do was laugh holding onto him tightly.


	2. Celebration

You'd be lying if you said you didn't feel a little bit out of place right now.

Decked out in a long sleeved, silk, white shirt, (which crossed in the front around your bust line) and your simple, black, leather skirt that came down to mid knee, a few ruffles intact, along with some long, nearly knee high, black, leather boots and a leather jacket with all sorts of buckles, you felt every part, street hooker as you stood off to the side, plastic cup in hand, watching Seth greet and shake hands with everyone in the room. There were big smiles on everyone's faces.

You wouldn't change it for the world, you thought as you swirled the cup in your hand, the drink sloshing left and right. You hadn't actually planning on drinking anything.

You knew this outfit made Seth happy (Try: Turned on) ever since he decided to dig through your closet one afternoon, so, what was the harm in wearing it for him this one time? It wasn't like you planned on wearing this getup ever again. You couldn't believe you kept this stuff. These days you'd just rather throw on a nice sweater, some jeans, and tennis shoes and call it a day. But you couldn't today. Wouldn't dare.

Today was special.

Your man had officially made it. He had done it! 365 days into his WWE stint and he was still going strong, and with his Shield buddies nonetheless.

You finally took a sip of the mystery drink handed to you earlier by Dean Ambrose and your face scrunched up in distaste.

"Dean, what is this," You asked, not even bothering to turn his way as you continued to watch Seth chat it up with everyone but not before looking down into the red, plastic cup to glance at the clear liquid. Where was the beer? You were happy with a simple drink, not this fancy junk.

Dean shrugged. "Some type of wine cooler or something. Isn't that the type of shit, chicks like to drink," He asked as he continued to mix drinks behind the bar and for the life of you, you couldn't quite figure out how he had become designated bartender and Roman, DJ. Of course they didn't stay at those jobs for very long before they were making their rounds around the room.

Supposedly this was the pre party until they could have a proper one this weekend with everyone else or some crap, they had said.

"Hey, babe," Seth mumbled, sidling up to you, placing an arm around your waist, squeezing you tightly. "What's this," He asked, taking your cup from you as he handed you his beer bottle, which you happily took a sip out of. That was more like it. He took a gulp of your drink and nearly gagged. "Dean, what is this shit," He asked his group member and Dean huffed, glaring at Seth for a minute, stopping what he was doing.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"Because it's horrible," Seth said, still reeling from the overly sweet and overly fruity drink.

"Well," Dean snapped and that was all you two got before he moved further down the bar, slapping a white towel over his shoulder. There was a cigarette behind his ear which he skimmed over with a couple of fingers before he poured more drinks in a couple of cups.

You and Seth looked at each other in amusement deciding to move on and leave Dean be. You both made it over to Roman and watched as he tried to get a few people to do a hand bounce. You shook your head, stealing more of Seth's beer. "Nice choice in music, Roman," You say with a smile and it almost looked as if Roman wanted to bite your head off but upon seeing your smile he faltered, nodding his head.

Geez, touchy folks today…Seems these guys needed a nap or something. You did warn them about throwing a party right after the show, not like they ever listened to any of your advice though. Hard headed, stubborn ass men.

Seth led you away from his tag team partner and pulled you into his arms, dancing you around a little. "Sorry about this babe, the guys decided last minute that we all needed to have a small celebration today because of our Shieldiversary."

You shrugged, letting Seth twirl you away from him, pulling you back a second later before you spoke up. "No big. I'm sure this is much better than a simple dinner. I wish I could have planned something big for you." You pouted.

"Stop it." Seth chuckled, spinning you out and back once more. "I'm just glad you're here."

You danced a little bit more with your boyfriend before you both found yourself back over by the bar in the room, taking a couple of shots at Seth's insistence. After your third one you had to strongly deny any more, barely able to down your second bottle of beer. You were having fun though…or maybe that was the drinks talking.

You were out on the dance floor again but this time you were dancing alone as Seth talked it up with a fellow coworker. You even danced with a couple of people but after a while you tired of that and found yourself in front of the fridge in the hotel room polishing off a water bottle.

"Hey," Seth greeted you brightly, grabbing your empty bottle from you. You watched him in confusion as he set it on the counter before he stood in front of you once more, smirking down at you.

"Hey youself…um, what," You asked as you saw his smirk grow. You wanted to laugh away the awkwardness but found yourself more curious about what he was doing. Seth stepped forward, reaching between you two to grab at one of your wrists.

"Come with me," He whispered.

"What? Seth," You questioned allowing him to drag you away to an empty room. Seth was absolutely giddy for some kind of reason. "Seth," You tried again as you both made it into the room but didn't get a chance to say anything else as he pushed you back against the wall behind the open door, placing his mouth over yours. "Mmwait," You muttered, pulling your lips from Seth's as you pushed him back a little, patting him on the chest a couple times afterwards. "We can't do this, "You hissed.

Seth hummed, pushing into you and you couldn't help the moan that escaped you, but still, you weren't doing this. Yes, you were feeling pretty good, pretty tipsy, perhaps drunk, but there were people in the next room for goodness sake!

"Please," He pouted, kissing your cheek. "It'll be fun," He said, capturing your lips in his once more. "Just…" Kiss to your other cheek. "a…" Kiss to your forehead. "little…" Kiss to your jawline. "fun," Seth finished, pecking you neck and you automatically let your head fall back to give him more access. Your arms came up to hang over his shoulders loosely as he kissed and nipped at you and you sighed. You fell back against the wall, thoroughly enjoying what Seth was doing. He placed his hands on your sides, gripping you, letting them run over your stomach for a brief moment as he brought his head up to kiss you again, roughly.

You both were struggling to make it away from the wall a couple of moments later. Arms trying to wind around the others, mouths trying to stay connected as your legs tangled, eventually tripping you two up to where you both landed on the bed behind Seth with a plop. You gave him a peck and braced your hands beside him to push up and away from him but Seth had a tight hold of you.

"Baby, in order for anything to happen, you have to let me go," You laughed.

Seth groaned, squeezing you in a tight hug before he relinquished you. You hopped up and headed to the door. "Where you going," Seth propped himself up on his elbows to study you.

You made it over to the door closing it tightly, flicking the lock, or so you thought and turned back to him with a smirk. Seth physically relaxed before dropping back onto the bed. "Come here," He growled, already working on his belt, unbuckling it and pulling it through the loops. Sashaying your way over to him you dropped your jacket on the floor, toying with the two sections of your top afterwards; you pulled them down exposing your bra. Seth jerked up just as you made it to the edge of the bed, grabbing your wrists in his hands. "Leave the clothes on. You know I love the outfit."

You flushed as Seth leaned in to bury his face in your cleavage, kissing up the side of one of your breasts as he groped the other.

There probably wasn't going to be anything graceful or profound about this. All you knew was you wanted this man, as he did you. That was it.

You felt Seth's hands slide down your back, roving over your backside before they ventured back up and under your skirt to grab ahold of you, giving your cheeks a firm squeeze. All the while he was still lavishing attention to your chest.

You kneaded his shoulders leaning forward to kiss up and down one side of his neck, he squeezed you once more pulling you forward with a growl and you stopped, ducking your head to give him a chaste kiss but he wouldn't allow it, letting go of your butt to grab the back of your head in one hand, smashing his lips on yours, the other wrapped around your waist pulling you down and onto his lap.

"Someone's anxious," You muttered with a smile. Seth responded by sliding his tongue into your mouth and you clutched onto him, pushing down into him. You felt his bare member touch your thigh and pulled away reaching between you two, grasping it. Seth gasped and it didn't take him long to reach under your skirt, fingering one of the edges of your panties before pulling it to the side. One of his fingers teasingly rubbed up and down your slit before lightly flicking your nub. You groaned, circling your hips, your grip on him tightening.

"Probably don't have much time," He mumbled, sliding a finger into you. You arched into him as he added another and started to stroke him in time with his slow thrusts in you.

"Seth," You groaned.

"You want me, baby," He asked placing his free hand on your wrist to stop you. All you could manage was a small nod as he continued to push into you, his fingers unrelenting, three of them now as he pressed into your clit. You responded to him eagerly, grabbing ahold of his working arm with both hands and you were almost there. So close. Your hips circled on him some more and Seth shook his head, pulling out.

You huffed at the lack of his fingers but nearly salivated at the thought of having him when he tapped his member against you. Spreading your legs to accommodate him, you nodded and Seth's brown eyes locked onto your heavy lidded gaze as he slowly slid himself into you. You arched, slamming yourself down onto him and you both groaned as you felt him bottom out.

Placing his hands under your thighs he lifted you off of him a little to guide you in a slow rock. It didn't take you long to catch on before your hands were splayed over the lower part of his abdomen as he lie back on the bed, a booted foot of yours propped up beside you two on the bed. You set your own pace, loving the man underneath you and you were thankful you were sober enough to do this. Your pace picked up and Seth couldn't help but arch into you with each slam down onto him. You felt him sliding a hand in between you two and you slowed, allowing him to touch your bundle of nerves.

"Already so worked up," Seth panted as he rubbed at you and you nodded, throwing your head back as you ground on him. You didn't know whether he was talking about you or himself. He gasped, placing a hand underneath your cheeks lifting you again and you guys moved together, working to reach the awaited promise line together. His hand found its way back in between you two while his other worked on your hip, helping you rise and lower on him.

Your moans grew in volume as did Seth's grunts and groans and he couldn't help but let his hands drop from you, letting you finish the both of you off at your own pace. All he could do was respond with quick jerks into you nearly throwing you off your steady ride but all you did was dig your nails into him almost there.

"Shit, yeah," You groaned and you felt the familiar tightening in your stomach. "So good, Seth, baby…"

You trailed off after a real brutal thrust from him and your head snapped forward, your hair curtaining your face. Seth whimpered before he grabbed ahold of your hips, you shook and shuddered as he snapped into you and you clenched around his length finally letting go. Seth threw his head back moaning loudly. Somehow he found it in himself to let you die down and then he flipped you two over and started slamming into you nearly pushing you up into the headboard with each jerk of his hips. He panted, grasping at the inner part of your thighs finally allow ecstasy to take over, filling you up with his warm seed.

"God," Seth sighed, dropping on you and you immediately wrapped yourself around him, enjoying being close to him.

"Congratulations on making it to three hundred and sixty five days baby," You panted and Seth smirked, nipping at your heaving chest before he pulled away to lie on his back.

You two were just catching your breath when the door opened and Dean and Roman peeked in just as Seth was straightening himself up.

You both looked over at them, startled and they smirked before leaving as quickly as they entered.

"Yeah! He's in there screwing around," You both heard what sounded like Dean yelling out to everyone followed by Roman telling Seth to hurry up. More like: "Hurry it up lover boy!" but you couldn't be sure.

You sat up; moving to slide off the bed but Seth stopped you by pulling you back against him.

"Where do you think you're going," He asked, groping at you and you laughed trying to pull away from him.

"You have a party to get back to." You eyed him and he laughed letting you go but not without a spank to your behind once you were up. "Just a couple seconds more and your buddies would have left with a nice visual."

Seth smirked at you. "I sure love this celebration tonight! Think there will be any more later on," He asked you as you two made it over to the door.

You looked over at him just as he placed an arm around your waist. "You play your cards right…"

You let your sentence hang as you pulled open the door and both of you were greeted as if you had just entered the party for the first time that night.

You just hoped you could make it to the end of the night.


End file.
